Realisations
by CorvusCorvidae
Summary: Cassie wonders how Rachel's elliptical came to be taking up space in her SoHo loft, how her clothes filled Cassie's closets, how her toothbrush sat next to Cassie's in the bathroom; and why she was actually okay with all of that. One-shot. AU.


I was trying to ease into this pairing but…I don't even know where this came from…or what it is…you can be the judge.

*0*0*

Realisations

*0*0*

So.

The hum of the elliptical was nothing new. Cassie had been used to it for months now, but as of this morning, the all too familiar sound had her frowning. For whatever reason, most likely due to the sex, her brain had allowed her to go down a path without realising the consequences, but now she was being woken by them, and hold on, had she really signed up for this?

Rachel Berry's righteous attitude and steely determination was not meant to take a permanent place in her life, like the proverbial thorn in her side. She should have fucked off by now, like all the others had. Instead, her elliptical was taking up space in Cassie's SoHo loft, her clothes filled Cassie's closets, and her toothbrush sat next to Cassie's in the bathroom.

Not only had she moved in, but she'd snuck past the defences Cassie had in place, and now, lying in bed, Cassie realised that she couldn't imagine Rachel not being there; in her loft, in her life. And that was scary as hell.

Yes, the hum of the elliptical was frustrating and annoying, as were Rachel's vocal exercises, but the girl's presence after strenuous days tearing freshman new assholes was always comforting, and that lithe little body she had never known how to use was finally perfecting the art of sex, and fuck, Cassie was completely enamoured with her.

This wasn't meant to happen, and her knee-jerk reaction was to call Rachel into the room, debase her with some humiliating insults, and then tell her to get her shit out of Cassie's apartment. But that was not going to happen, because somehow in the last few months, Cassie had _grown _thanks to Rachel's constant involvement.

It pained Cassie to admit that she hated seeing Rachel upset, seeing that pout on her lips and that frown on her brow, knowing she was cause of it. It was even worse when she actually had to muster up the words for an apology, and Rachel was as stubborn as ever when it came to accepting them if she felt Cassie wasn't trying enough.

Christ, she'd even spent two nights sleeping on her couch because Rachel had been so upset at a remark Cassie should never have made, and she felt _guilty_ about hurting her. It was new, actually acknowledging the small conscience she had in her mind, and then listening to it. And to top it off, when they made up, Cassie had been overwhelmed with how relieved she was at Rachel welcoming her back into her arms, her bed, and fucking hell, Cassie had tried to apologise with every kiss and every touch so she knew how much she adored her.

She was in deep, but on second thought, maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Maybe it was time for Cassie to grow up a little, stop running away from someone who was good for her, and Rachel was _good_ for her.

It was then that Cassie heard the elliptical stop and Rachel's footsteps through the apartment. She couldn't help but smile as she came into view.

"Good morning," Rachel chimed, smiling brightly back at her as she flounced over to the bed, stripping as she went. Well, it was certainly turning into a good morning.

"Mmmm," Cassie murmured, reaching out, trying to take hold of some part of Rachel to pull her back into bed, but she wasn't having it.

"You need to get up," she declared, patting Cassie's legs under the duvet as she wandered by, her body looking glorious in nothing but these tiny little shorts, which Cassie knew had nothing underneath, and her bare back on show.

"It's Saturday, Schwim; I don't need to do anything." Except Rachel, but she'd probably be scolded if she said as much.

"We have lunch at noon, and you promised you would make it this time, so come on, up you get," Rachel sang, shooting a smile over her shoulder.

"Who are we having lunch with?" Cassie was ignoring the fact that they still had four hours before they needed to be there.

"Just some friends," Rachel replied, moving her hair out of her face as she bent to retrieve some clothes out the bottom drawers.

It was too much temptation to see her bent over like that, in those infuriating tiny shorts and nothing else, and Cassie slipped from the bed, light on her feet, and slid up behind her, wrapping her arms around Rachel's body when she leant up, making her squeal.

"You scared me," Rachel scolded her, or attempted to. It lost its edge when she whimpered at the end.

"You seduced me," Cassie murmured, burying her head into Rachel's neck and leaving gentle kisses across her skin. She would have bitten and sucked, marking her territory, but she knew exactly who they were having lunch with, and leaving hickies all over Rachel's neck would not be a good impression to her fathers.

So far, she'd successfully avoided meeting Rachel's fathers, but as they were nearing six months living together, she was running out of ways to ditch them, and Rachel was getting create in ways to punish her for not showing up. She was going to have to bite the bullet, even if the idea of sitting down with the men made her want to drink herself into oblivion.

"We don't have time," Rachel moaned, doing nothing to hide her arousal as she pushed her ass back into Cassie's front, dropping her head back on her shoulder, and whining at the back of her throat as Cassie's hands slipped up her stomach to caress her breasts. God, this was killer; complete exposure overload.

"We have plenty of time," she husked, wondering if screwing their daughter would be the best way to take the edge off, or be the worst idea, before meeting the Berry men.

"We can't be late," Rachel said, trying to be bold, her hands coming up to rest on Cassie's, but whether she meant to or not, she squeezed, forcing Cassie to grip her breasts tighter. Yeah, they were totally having sex, no doubt about it.

"We won't." The words were more for Rachel's benefit as Cassie didn't give a shit if they were late. The men were already going to hate her, so there was no point trying to make a good first impression.

"Ugh, Cass-" She'd heard enough, and tweaking Rachel's nipples between her fingers once, Cassie spun Rachel round to face her, before kissing the moans from her lips, and teasing her tongue into her mouth.

Rachel's poor attempt at holding off died instantly, and she kissed back, pushing her body into Cassie's, moving them back towards the bed. She could feel the pull of lust in between her legs, and she needed some kind of friction to relieve the building need, but Cassie wasn't playing ball, and fucking hell, she hated when she had to be patient.

Smirking into the kiss when she heard Rachel whine, Cassie continued to lavish Rachel's breasts with attention with one hand, while sliding the other to undo her shorts. They needed to go, instantly. Rachel was happy to help her, and she kicked them off her legs, leaving herself completely nude, and Cassie was unable to hide her appreciative moan at the sight.

"So fucking gorgeous, Schwimmer," she panted between kisses, sliding up the bed and pulling Rachel with her.

It had taken a while, several months really, before Rachel truly began to believe the words falling from Cassie's lips, but now she relished it, feeling the words light a fire deep inside her she didn't want to put out, and embracing the warmth. She knew that Cassie was never going to be the lovey-dovey, over affectionate type, so when compliments did make an appearance, Rachel knew she meant exactly what she was saying.

"How come I'm naked and you're not?" Rachel asked, her hands coming to tug at the sleep shirt Cassie had donned. She hated not being able to see the stunning body beneath her, not being able to touch it, and feel it respond to her every stroke and kiss.

"Because we don't have time," she parroted back to her, and Rachel frowned in annoyance. They had loads of time, but if Cassie wanted to play this game, then fine, Rachel would play.

"You're right, so let's get to it," she replied, raising her eyebrow at Cassie, and receiving a cocky smirk in return.

It wasn't everyday Rachel got to top like this, with Cassie on her back, but that smirk told Rachel she wasn't actually going to be topping in this situation, and that brought a slight frown to her face. What did Cassie have planned?

In the way Cassie moved Rachel's naked body up her own, making her kneel over her face, Rachel joined the dots and had to stop her mouth falling open in shock. Okay, they had done a lot of things, but this was something entirely different, and in all honesty, Rachel never thought Cassie would opt for this.

Leaning over her head, Rachel looked down, her eyes traveling down the length of her body, and then meeting the heady eyes of her lover staring back. Cassie licked her lips, inhaling all Rachel had to offer, and then slid her hands up Rachel's thighs, before tugging her to sit down for fuck's sake. Rachel had no complaints whatsoever, and did so gently, not particularly used to this position, but Cassie was happy to help and tugged her harder. She wanted her, and she wanted her now. No more waiting.

Before she even had a chance to think, Cassie's tongue was on her, her lips kissing her, sucking at her, and holy fuck, why had they never done this before? Her tongue was quick, slow, licking round her entrance and then back up to her clit, teasing her uncontrollably, and Rachel found herself whining frantically, trying hard not to grind on Cassie's face.

It was futile, and she sunk further down, timing it perfectly for when Cassie teased her entrance, and fuck, she got the message and was wasting no time in lavishing everything Rachel had to offer. God, this had been on her list of things to try out, but never had she thought she'd get so fucking turned on just by tongue-fucking Rachel like this. It had to be the whines, the moans, the slight whimpers as her breath would catch that was dragging Cassie closer and closer to the edge as Rachel rode her face.

"Please," Rachel whimpered, her fingers tangling in Cassie's hair, and it was the begging that really pushed her.

Wasting no time, she set up a frantic rhythm, flicking her tongue over Rachel's clit, driving her higher and higher, before sucking it between her lips and moaning desperately at the feeling of Rachel grinding against her, of her panting frantically and then crying out in one of the sexiest groans Cassie had ever heard, and lapping at the sudden gush of fluid on her lips and chin.

There was ringing in her ears, her heart pounding in her chest, and it felt like her breath had cut off as everything built up so tight, and then broke free. She felt wave and wave crash down on her, her release so powerful, so strong that she felt completely blindsided by it. Her body hadn't been prepared, and it had happened so quickly; she would have been embarrassed if it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't feel her body anymore and had dropped to the side of the bed in exhaustion.

"Easy, baby," Cassie chuckled, trying to help Rachel sit up, until she shuffled her body back down so she was straddling Cassie's lap. Much better, now Cassie could admire the stunning post-orgasmic smile on Rachel's lips. It was one of her favourites.

"I don't- I can't- I think-" Rachel tried to speak, failing miserably. Her brain was still completely scrambled.

"Shh," she murmured, wiping her face with her fingers and then sucking on them, earning a hearty moan in return.

"You need to stop, before you kill me," Rachel groaned, shaking her head.

"What a way to die," Cassie purred, nipping at her ear, and Rachel found herself nodding. This woman could kill her, and she would have no problem whatsoever if this was how she went out.

Feeling her eyes droop a little, Rachel regretted waking for her morning elliptical training and wished she had known that this was in her day ahead. She really could do with some more energy because she wanted to return the favour, she wanted to give Cassie the same pleasure she had experienced.

Cassie could see Rachel fighting the fatigue from that orgasm and although she was desperate for a similar release, she tugged back the covers and helped Rachel back in. She was met with complete compliance, and then they were lying back in bed together, with Rachel pretty much sound asleep.

Setting the alarm quickly, Cassie wrapped Rachel in her arms and decided that after that, they could use a few more hours sleep, and yeah, _growth_. She wasn't just thinking about her own needs, but taking account of Rachel's and that was certainly something new.

Something new, but something pretty brilliant, too.

*0*0*

Rachel very much appreciated the few more hours sleep, but now they were running late, and she had so much to do before they headed out. Her fathers were in the city for four days, before heading back to Lima, Ohio, and Rachel wanted to make sure this meeting with Cassie went off without a hitch.

Okay, maybe that was too optimistic, because it was Cassandra, after all. But her fathers were aware of who she was dating, and they had seen that YouTube video, and they were aware of Cassie's stint in rehab, and they even knew of the age difference. As of yet, they hadn't blown up at the idea of Rachel dating someone fifteen years her senior, but then again, they hadn't met the woman.

It didn't matter, it wasn't going to change anything, Rachel told herself, standing in the bathroom as she put the finishing touches on her make-up. Her fathers could express their dislike of Cassie all they wanted, it wasn't going to change how she felt about the woman.

But…if they were to question how Cassandra felt about her…well, then Rachel might be in trouble. She knew that Cassie tolerated her, maybe even perhaps enjoyed her company; they did live together after all, but she didn't know much beyond that. For all Rachel knew, Cassie could be keeping her around for the good food and the great sex.

This had her frowning, which was quickly covered up with a happy smile when Cassie wandered into the bathroom. She smiled back at Rachel and then saddled up behind her body, leaning into her back, and planting her hands on her hips. Rachel thought she was going to have to scold Cassie for trying to slip in a quickie before they had to go, but the next words out of Cassie's mouth were not 'can I fuck you on the couch before heading out?' or even 'bend over and I'll make it quick'.

"I'm in love with you," she confessed, giving Rachel her full gaze, letting the words sink in.

Rachel dropped the mascara she was holding, hearing it clatter in the sink, and looked like a deer in headlights. Had she…had she heard that right? Was this a dream? Had Cassie actually killed her with that orgasm earlier?

"Just thought you ought to know," Cassie finished, shrugging her shoulder, and then she kissed Rachel's cheek softly, taking her leave of the bathroom.

Her footsteps were incredibly loud as she moved through the now silent apartment, but then Rachel came to her senses and frantically followed after her, causing Cassie to turn, and she was met with an armful of the girl.

"I love you, too- I'm- I'm in love with you, too," Rachel declared, cupping Cassie's face, smiling deliriously, her eyes tearing up as she spoke. "You have- you have no idea how long I've waited- gosh, Cassie I-"

"Take a breath, Schwimmer, I'm not going anywhere," she said simply, smiling softly.

"No, no you're not, are you?" Rachel asked, her eyes alight with happiness and yeah, whether Cassie signed up for this or not, she was definitely going to embrace it.

"Finish getting ready, and then we'll head out," Cassie replied instead, knowing that her answer was evidence enough that if Rachel would have her, she'd be there. The beaming smile she received in return was proof of that, and then Rachel went back to putting on her make-up.

Somehow, they arrived early to lunch, and although Cassie was actually nervous about meeting Rachel's fathers, the feeling of euphoria running round her system from Rachel's declaration, her mutual feelings made this whole scenario seem easier somehow.

Yeah, Rachel was definitely good for her, and maybe she was actually _good_ for Rachel, too.

*0*0*


End file.
